When Hearts Are Alike
by CandyCian
Summary: Ash and the gang are off to Celadon city. Although a new foe stands in their way. Please excuse the poorness of it. It was written when I was 11.
1. Firewood

**When Hearts Are Alike**

**Part 1: Firewood**

**By Vincent 'The Vampire' Valentine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Please R&R**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 13**

**Misty: 14**

**Brock: 16**

**The 13 year old Pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum together with his 4 faithful friends, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu down the road to Saffron city, but things where not going as planned, for once again, they got lost.**

**"Ash, you got us lost again!" said Misty**

**"No, I refuse to argue with you, it's pointless and leads us nowhere"**

**"Ash, are you ok?"**

**"Yes I'm fine; I think that since we are friends, we should act more like it"**

**"Ok, I promise I will never get mad or shout at you again"**

**Then they shook hands.**

**Ash's POV**

**'Wow, Misty's are so soft'.**

**Misty's POV**

**'Ash is so cute. He looks like a spiky haired rabbit'.**

**Brock's POV**

**'Aha, I'm going to take a photo of this and put it on the Pokemon tower'.**

**Author's Note **

**Ash and Misty don't know about the Pokemon tower, only Brock, that's why he knows Ash and Misty love each other.**

**Later on, at 8:30, the middle of a forest**

**"It's getting late, we may as well set up camp" said Brock**

**"Pika (Good Idea)"**

**"Okay, Brock, you start cooking, Misty, set up camp, and I'll go into the forest for wood" commanded Ash.**

**"Yes sir" said Misty.**

**Misty threw a tent grenade (grenades that automatically make tents) on the ground, a huge tent rose out.**

**"Hey Ash, want me to come with you?" asked Misty.**

**"Yeah" said ash.**

**Brock handed a camera to Pikachu.**

**"You know what to do" said Brock.**

**"Pikachu (Yes sir)"**

**Ash and Misty walked through the forest, a full moon shined on their faces.**

**"I'm really glad we're friends" said Ash.**

**"Yeah, I feel great when I'm around you" complimented Misty.**

**"Me to, and Misty, there is something I want to tell you, I love………."**

**What does Ash say, can Pikachu work a camera, what are they eating?**

**Please R&R**


	2. Kidnapped!

When Hearts Are Alike (Part 2)

Kidnapped!

By Vincent 'The Vampire' Valentine

I don't own Pokemon!

Last time: "I love…."

"I love when you put your hair down" Complimented Ash.

"You know what, I do to, it's just my sisters force me to put my hair like this. I'll keep it down from now on" said Misty.

"Looking good" said Ash.

They got firewood and went back to camp.

"Ah, you got the wood?" asked Brock "Misty, you look hot"

Scene removed due to violence

"I feel much better now" said Misty.

After dinner

"Right, time for bed kiddie's" said Brock "I'm going to wait until the pain has left my body.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" apologised Misty.

"We only have 2 tents, so I guess me and Misty in one and Brock and Pikachu in the other.

"You would like that Ash, wouldn't you?" asked Brock.

"Misty + Mallet + Brock Fun" said Ash.

Scene removed due to violence of the highest content

"I'm going to get changed, no peeking" said misty.

"Ok" said Ash.

Bedtime

A mysterious figure walked up to the tent that Ash and Misty were sleeping in. He opened the tent slowly, and put tape over Misty's mouth. Then kidnapped her! The kidnapper left a note on Misty's bed and vanished into the night.

A cliff hanger! If you have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to ask.


	3. Chasing the kidnapper

When hearts are alike (Part 3)

Chasing the kidnapper!

By Vincent 'The Vampire' Valentine

I don't own Pokemon.

Last time: A mysterious figure walked up to the tent that Ash and Misty were sleeping in. He opened the tent slowly, and put tape over Misty's mouth. Then kidnapped her! The kidnapper left a note on Misty's bed and vanished into the night.

In the morning

Ash woke up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and noticed the note. He picked it up.

For the eyes of Ash Ketchum only:

I have kidnapped Misty and to get her back you must bring 10 CDs of the greatest pop songs ever + 10 bottles of beer and 10 packets of the finest drugs. We will make the exchange at the Vermillion city docks. Pull any tricks and I will know. Also if you do not bring the stuff to me within 48 hours I will kill Misty.

Kidnapper guy

P.S: Under this letter is a timer to tell you how long you have left.

Ash looked at the timer. He had 42 hours to rescue Misty.

"Brock, BROCK!" Ash shouted. There was know answer.

"The son of a bch, he must of taken Misty" said Ash.

Ash took Pikachu and walked towards the next town: Celadon city. The note kept on playing in Ash's head. He was only 13, how in Gods name was he going to get beer and drugs, and he would never be caught dead with a pop album. He was more into Megadeath and Metallica. The good kind of music.

Ash walked into the Pokemon centre. He rang his mom. She answered the Phone.

"Hi, mom"

"Hello Ash"

"Listen, Brock has kidnapped Misty and is demanding crap music, beer and Drugs"

"That is terrible, I wish there is something I could do"

"Don't worry; all you need to do is tell me, can I kill Brock when I find him"

"Jesus no, even if he is a kidnapping moron, you have no right to kill him"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later"

"Goodbye"

Ash hung up the phone. Then he turned around and saw Brock entering the centre.

"Oh st" said Brock.

Ash was chasing him down. Brock jumped into a car and drove off. Ash carjacked an S.U.V he saw coming down the road. Brock took out an Uzi and shot the wheels of Ash's 'liberated' S.U.V. Then a speeding bullet crashed through the window and shot Ash in his left temple. The S.U.V sped off the road and crashed into a flaming inferno.

What do you think will happen? Please R&R.


	4. Realising the truth

When hearts are alike (Part 4)

Realising the truth

By Vincent 'The Vampire' Valentine

I don't own Pokemon.

Note: This is a story that's gentle at the beginning then turns into a nightmarish hell. So I'm rating this 15.

Last time: A speeding bullet crashed through the window and shot Ash in his left temple. The S.U.V sped off the road and crashed into a flaming inferno.

Ash woke up, sweat over his face, and tears under his eyes. Apparently he had been crying in his sleep. The thought of losing Misty was to much to bear. What was clear in the dream suddenly became nonsense in reality.

'Damn' said Ash as he climbed out of his tent. He banged his head of a rail that sent an apparoxism of pain down his neck (apparoxism of pain means very VERY sore, so sore it's unimaginable).

Misty, Brock and Pikachu sat at the fire eating breakfast. The sun was just over the horizon that it made the sky glow a gruesome blood red colour.

'Beautiful, the sky, isn't it?' asked Misty.

"Not as beautiful as you" thought Ash.

After they finished breakfast, they set out toward Celadon. The tree's looked like they were about to crush everyone that crossed them.

'Wait, is this it, it can't be?' asked Brock.

'What is?' asked Misty.

'I think this is the legendary Sudwoodo forest'

One of the trees turned around. It had a face.

'How do you know this?' asked Ash.

Brock sighed 'I hate to do this but, it's for your own good'. Then he took out a gun and fired at Ash, Misty and Pikachu.

Misty woke up, she was strapped to a metal chair in a small room with glass surrounding her. A TV screen came down beside her, Brock appeared on it, and he was wearing a Team Rocket uniform.

'Sorry, did I keep you waiting' he began with an evil smile. 'Let me tell you what happens if you don't tell me your darkest secrets.

'Where is Ash?' asked Misty.

'He is over there' and the camera pointed to a naked Ash.

Misty's eyes widened. She never remembered seeing another person naked before. She then realised she was naked too.

'I want you to take a shower together'

Ash's heart skipped a few beats.

Misty nearly fainted.

'Do this or you will die!' said Brock; an evil laugh immerged from his mouth.

What do you think will happen? Will they take the shower? Will anyone be killed?

Tune in nexttime for the exiting conclusion.

Note: This is not a dream.


	5. Escape!

When Hearts are Alike (Part 5)

Part 5: Escape!

By Gothic Bookworm

Well this is the 2nd last chapter of this evil chronicle. I've bet you've been lingering to see what happens? Well here you go.

I don't own Pokemon.

Last time:

'I want you to take a shower together'

Ash's heart skipped a few beats.

Misty nearly fainted.

'Do this or you will die!' said Brock; an evil laugh immerged from his mouth.

'NO' shouted Misty 'Ash, I love you, but I will not get into a shower with you'

Brock walked over to Ash to release him from the chains. He then pulled out a gun.

'Don't try anything' he said.

'I wouldn't dream of it' said Ash.

'You know, Misty really is a Bh'

Right then, Ash hated Brock more than he hated him ever. A surge of adrenaline rushed trough Ash. Rage filled every nerve of him. He kicked Brock where there is no sun. Then took his gun and pistol-whipped Brock across the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Ash then spoke to Misty 'I will find our Cloth's then I'll come and get you'

Ash took a key from around Brocks neck and escaped from the room. Still naked, Ash sneaked around the complex with great difficulty.

After about 10 minutes he found his and Misty's cloths in a locker room. More comfortable in his cloths he went back to look for Misty.

She was still strapped to the chair, naked. Ash handed her cloths to her.

When she got dressed she kissed Ash.

'Thanks, I owe you my life' she said.

'Don't mention it, I cannot, will not let a girl die in front of me'

In the room Misty was held captive was a window. The two climbed out the window and were standing in Viridian forest.

'That's it, I'm giving up' said Ash gloomily.

'What do you mean?' asked Misty.

'I'm giving up on being a Pokemon trainer, its way too dangerous'

'Ash, no, please. You are the best trainer I know, you can't give up, please don't' pleaded Misty.

'I'll think about it. But for know I think its time we make a little trip back to Pallet'

Well there you go, I was originally going to get Brock to kill Ash's mom, but it wouldn't follow the story.

Also I'm going to write 'When hearts are Alike 2' after part 6 is done.

Farewell until next time.


	6. Hearts Are Alike

When Hearts are alike (Part 6)

By Vincent 'The Vampire' Valentine

The End of a Saga!

Here we are, the 6th and last part of the 'When hearts are alike' saga. Do not fret though, because I am continuing the Saga's.

On another note, I hope everyone had a happy Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate. I know I did.

Now on with the show boy's and girls!

I don't own Pokemon.

Last time: 'I think its time we make a little trip back to Pallet'

One week later

Ash sat on the sofa of his residence in Pallet town. Even a week after his close encounter with death, he couldn't believe Brock was with Team Rocket.

'Ash honey, dinners ready' said Mrs. Ketchum.

'I'll be in in a minute'

'We're having chilly'

'Awesome' said Ash as he ran into the kitchen. He sat beside Misty.

Misty was staying with Ash since she didn't want to see her sisters. She or Ash didn't dare tell Mrs. Ketchum (Mrs. K) about Brock, they said he had work at the gym.

After dinner it was about 7pm. Inuyasha was about to start (Misty and Ash loved Inuyasha). They sat on the couch and watched.

10 minutes later Ash could feel something on his hand. He looked down and saw Misty's hand on his. Ash's face turned pink. He looked at Misty's light blue eyes, she looked back. They felt emotionless, there was no Brock, no Team Rocket, no anything, only themselves.

Then they embraced in a long passionate kiss that lasted several minutes.

'Ever since I've met you, I knew you were going to be the one in my dreams, and here I am, in your arms' said Misty.

'Same here' said Ash as he ran his fingers through Misty's hair 'you are the greatest'.

They fell asleep and when Mrs. K came home she commented 'Young love, I guess their hearts were alike'

So that's it, the season finale of 'When Hearts are Alike'. Please send a review. It will be appreciated. Until next time, goodbye.


End file.
